Sonic Junior VS Largos
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: Well here we have the first Sonic Children BU Series it has all kinds of Sonic Fan-characters that are the children of the Sonic Team. Sonic Junior was originally created by Deitz94 on Deviant Art. The Other Sonic OCs are made by me and it's my favorite part of this world. Mention of Sonamy Taiream Knouge Shadikal


David the Writer: Here I am with the 1st 'Children Mobius' BU Series. This is the First Story that happens in 1st Generation of BU Children. The Character Sonic Junior, Son of Sonic and Amy, is paired with Reach the Rabbit, Younger daughter of Taiream. We also have Baxter the Fox, Son of Taiream, who is paired with no one. Then we have Tempo the Hedgehog, Daughter of Sonamy, and Hue the Hedgehog, Son of Shadikal, who are paired together. Fleet the Echidna, who is the Son of Knouge, Sapphire the Bat, who is the Elder Daughter of Knouge, and Ruby the Echidbat, Younger Daughter of Knouge and current Master Emerald Guardian, are the Knouge Children. The Last Taiream child is Merge the Fox, Elder Daughter of Taiream. Other Shadikal Children are Dominion the Hedgehog, Daughter of Shadikal, and Mystic The Echidna, Younger Son of Shadikal.

Sonic Junior: Wow, that's a lot of characters added on.

Reach the Rabbit: There is even more in the Grand-Children Mobius.

Fleet the Echidna: Well now it's time to beat on Largos.

Largos: Correction, It's Sonic Junior's Time to Beat on me.

Hue The Hedgehog: I also am in this story.

Tempo The Hedehog: As Am I.

Reach: As Am I.

Fleet: I'm not so I'm leaving. *He leaves*

Hue: Well Everyone is here so... Sonic Junior © Deitz94 on Deviant Art. Largos, Reach the Rabbit, Hue the Hedgehog, and Tempo the Hedgehog © tAll3Shyguy on DA or tAll3Shyguy Skull Land on Fan-Fiction / YouTube.

David the Writer: Thanks for the Disclaimer, Hue. Background Song is Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin. Now on with the BU Series One-Shot.

* * *

Sonic Junior VS Largos

The world of Mobius is peaceful. The Eggman Empire hasn't threaten the world in quite some time. The Eggman Empire is Now Run by Eggman Junior, who is the Son of Eggman. Sonic Junior and Hue the Hedgehog are doing a race through Neo Green Hill Zone. They are competitive toward each just like Sonic is competed toward Shadow and Likewise. Hue is just trying to prove something to Sonic Junior and that is his secret what it is. I will tell what it is. He is secretly in love with Sonic Junior's Little Sister, Tempo the Hedgehog, who is watching the race. Tempo also loves him secretly. There is also Reach the Rabbit there watching the race. She has openly showed her love for Sonic Junior just like Amy used to show her love for Sonic. Sonic Junior is unsure of his feelings for Reach and the start of the race is where this story begins.

Sonic Junior says "You really do wish to prove something to me, Hue?"

Hue says "Yeah but I won't tell what. First one to David The Writer's Ship is the winner."

Reach says "Go Sonic Junior, Go! You can beat that Hue!"

Tempo says "Go whoever!"

Sonic Junior says "You could at least care some more, Tempo."

Tempo Says "No matter what you two are just going to have this rivalry going so I don't care who wins."

Hue says "Maybe when I prove the thing I want to prove, it will end."

Reach says "Maybe."

Sonic Junior gets to the starting line and so does Hue.

Tempo thinks "Please Hue, be careful."

Sonic Junior and Hue count down "3, 2, 1, GO!"

They rush through the start. In the middle of it, Some of the old Eggman Empire robots attack Sonic Junior and Hue. Sonic Junior uses his attacks to wisely maneuver through. Hue uses His Chaos Techniques to maneuver through it.

Sonic Junior says "I wonder what's that about?"

Hue says "Yeah."

They are neck and neck when they reach up to the ship. Suddenly a Fire ball strikes down and hits the ground when they make it to the bridge blocking off the finished raceway. Sonic Junior jumps over the fire and Hue stops and Gasps.

Sonic Junior not knowing what he gasped at says "Ha, I win!"

Hue says "Look forward, Junior!"

Sonic Junior looks forward and sees that another fire is ahead of him blocking off his exit of the bridge and this one is too big to jump over. Sonic Junior comes to a screeching halt just one background plus one inch away from the second fire. Suddenly Largos comes flying above Sonic Junior.

Largos says "Hello there, Sonic Junior. It's time that I destroy you so that I can conquer Mobius for my new armor, the Enerjak Armor!"

Reach says "Junior!"

Sonic Junior looks at both sides of the bridge seeing that they are weakening.

Sonic Junior says "I'll defeat you and then get back to my friends and rival."

Sonic Junior uses his Upper attack and hits Largos in the chest. Largos uses a punch attack towards Sonic Junior and Sonic Junior Dodges. Sonic Junior jumps up and uses a Air Power Attack. This makes Hue shot his pistol at Largos which hits. One hit remains on Largos and he swings his staff at Sonic Junior. Sonic Junior Dodges and uses a air Trap Attack to send a Chuchu at him. The Chuchu explodes and sends Largos flying away. Sonic Junior jumps over to the top of the bridge and runs across it to make it back to Reach, Hue, and Tempo. Reach runs over to him and hugs him.

Tempo says "Good job, bro."

Reach says "I was so worried."

Hue says "I saw he could handle it after I shot my pistol at Largos."

Sonic comes running in and says "Who caused this bridge to fall into the water, Junior?"

Sonic Junior says "Largos did but I defeated him to stop him from killing me.

Reach says "Yeah, he did."

Hue says "I shot Largos with my pistol for the second hit through."

Tempo says "He won with Hue's help then."

Shadow Teleports and says "Well then good job you two. Hue, we got to get home because GUN has something they want you to do."

Hue says "Alright, Dad."

Tails comes flying in and says "Reach, you need to come and work on some of your machines. Come on now."

Reach says "Okay, Dad."

Sonic says "Well, Tempo and Junior, I say we head home."

Sonic Junior and Tempo say "Okay, Dad."

The End of This BU Series...


End file.
